New Moon If Bella Didn't Jump
by Elizabeth Rennison
Summary: The title actually explains itself. Bella didn't jump off the cliff and you'll have to read to find out what else happens. R&R, please!


I suddenly stopped myself from jumping. My anxious mind wanted to. But the voice seemed to convince me otherwise. I sighed and walked back to the log and sat. It seemed like forever. Then, I noticed the dark gray sky. Clouds covered every inch. I thought if I had jumped I would… drown. I could have died right there, the waves carrying me in and my entire body being overtaken by cold.

Suddenly, I heard the crunch of sand behind me. I turned around and there stood Jake. He was shirtless and sweaty.

"Hey, Jake," I said happily.

"She escaped," he said grimly. My breath stopped. "Its okay. We were close." I let out my breath.

"You okay? Anyone hurt?"

"No, but Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. The rest of the pack is at the hospital. It's not looking so hot." He looked down.

"Oh, Jake," I walked to his side and put my arm around him.

"I don't think we should cliff dive," He suddenly said. "It turning into a hurricane out there."

I nodded my head. "Need a ride?" I asked.

"Yeah, to the hospital," I opened the door to my truck.

We drove the entire way there with out a word. I didn't feel up to the hospital. I hated to be there when I knew someone I know had gotten hurt. I couldn't bare it.

I drove home and noticed the time. It was almost nine. I walked up the stairs. I wanted to hit the hay early. I felt oddly tired. I walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped in. I was cold. The water felt hotter than usual. After I got out I dressed in my sweats.

I climbed into bed. I slept a dreamless sleep for one night in many nights.

I suddenly heard I rapping on my window pain. It startled me. I caught my breath.

"Bella?" A musical voice came from outside. I swore this was one of my dreams. It wasn't possible. He said he didn't want me, need me. It was utterly impossible. He couldn't be here. He couldn't be something he's not. He didn't want to pretend anymore. The scenario confirmed it.

"Bella, would you open the window?" he asked. My body was frozen. I couldn't find myself to do it. I shoke my head to clear it. I slowly walked to my window. I pulled my curtains aside and there he… crouched. His hair was wet from the rain. His eyes seemed to plead.

I opened the window and stepped back. He swiftly jumped in the room. I froze. This was definitely a dream. He couldn't be here with me. He left.

"Bella. Oh, Bella." He bounded towards me and caught me in a tight hug. I inhaled the scent from his body. It smelled to real and his body felt like it was really here with me, but it could not happen. He left me.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry. I… I…"

"What are you here for?" I asked.

"To beg you to take me back. I left to protect you. But, I tortured myself along the way. I need you." I stood awe struck. I couldn't believe him. He said he didn't need me.

"Let me explain." He put me on the bed and got down on both knees. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. I couldn't leave you. I need you. You are my sun, moon, and stars. My reason for life, my everything."

"But you said, you stopped… loving me. And left and…" I was beginning to blabber.

"Bella, I said those things for you to let go. I lied in a horrible way and left you broken and I need you and I love you. It tortured me. I couldn't live anymore. I was completely useless. I let the sorrow have and torture me with images of you circling in my head. I gave up fighting tonight."

"Fighting?" I asked puzzled.

"I kept fighting the urge to barge into the house and take you into my arms and kissing you," He explained.

I stared back at his black eyes. His words didn't make sense in my mind.

"You came back… for… me?" I tried to make out into sense.

"Yes." I kept looking down, trying to make sense of his words. It wasn't possible. It is dream. Most definitely a dream.

"You don't believe me do you?" He cocked his head. His eyes looked sad. His lips were in a straight line. "I'll make you believe."

He grasped my face and I tried to turn it."

"Don't," I whispered.

"Why?"

"It'll be hard enough without this when you leave again."

"You think… I'll leave you… again?"

"Yes."

He chuckled. "I'm not leaving. I can't." He blasted one of his crooked smiles at me. "But I need to know this. Do you still love me? Or have I hurt you too much? Is there someone else? Have you moved on? That would be fair. Don't spare my feelings, I deserve it."

"I…I…can't move on. You're my other half," I looked up and saw a half smile.

"That's all I needed," And he crushed my lips against his. My will crumbled and I kissed back. Then I knew he wouldn't, couldn't leave me.


End file.
